Slab
Jordan “Slab” Slabinsky is a former secondary antagonist turned antihero in Mr. Young. Description He is the school bully. He uses intimidation to get what he wants out of people, but he revealed to Derby one day that he isn't naturally aggressive, but that he has to use aggressiveness because that's what people expect out of him. He bullies Derby but is willing to help him, because he thinks of Derby as a friend and so is Adam. It is also mentioned in Mr. Candidate that he has a psychotic personality disorder. Personality Slab is generally your stereotypical bully, rude, arrogant, lazy, dim and uninterested in studying, Slab is often shown to be aggressive and violent, and will commonly threaten others to get his way, he also commonly abuses others, sometimes for no other reason than he feels like it. He does, however, have a more civilized side and is shown to be interested in Astronomy, and Ballet, he also loves classical music, and was very angry, when Derby misplayed a symphony. He is also implied not bully out any dislike or particular reason, only either to keep up his reputation or because he feels like it, as he can go from being friendly to bullying someone at the drop of a hat. His catchphrase is "Gimme your (Object) nerd (Person or Object)!" Relationships Derby Derby is Slab's primary bully target, and, strangely, Slab's closest friend. He, Derby and Echo would usually be the ones to pull pranks. Slab shows a level of commitment to Derby's happiness, as shown in "Mr. Spring Break", where he put on a dress and acted like Derby's wife so that they could go to Sanduras together. They become friends in later episodes. Adam Slab is generally mean to Adam (the show's main protagonist) and intimidates Adam into doing what he wants (he is the main antagonist of the first episode). Slab seems bored by Adam's class, and constantly undermines Adam's authority. Slab does seem to show some level of respect to Adam occasionally and seems to care about Adam. But, for the most part, Slab treats Adam like any other 14-year-old child. Slab also does not have any clue whoever Adam attempts to compliment when obviously it is Echo, and he acts as if Adam was complimenting Slab. They become friends in later episodes. Echo Echo is Slab's closest female friend. They don't interact with each other much, but when they do, it's generally a good interaction. Slab never bullies Echo directly. Mr. Tater Mr. Tater (the show's primary antagonist) and Slab have a long-standing feud, Slab loves pranking, or causing trouble for Mr. Tater, in return Mr. Tater is commonly the one who busts Slab. Ivy Slab is dating Ivy. Adam doesn't know it yet, and they want to keep it that way. Trivia *He spends almost every school evening in detention. (Mr. Detention) *With Adam and Derby, they started out as enemies and become friends in later episodes. Sometimes he does make fun of them, but they are very good friends. *He usually picks on and beats up a lot of nerds. Mostly he steals their lunches. The reason is, he robs their lunch and gives it to the poor similarly to Robin Hood. (Mr. Apartment) *He is very good at making paper airplanes. (Mr. Airplane) *All his family members look just like him, as revealed in Mr. DNA, Mr. Candidate and Mr. Kidd. *He is afraid of milk. (Mr. Matchmaker) *Always refers to apples as "fruitballs". *Has B+ blood. (Mr. Alligator) *Is incredibly durable, when an Anvil was dropped on his head, the Anvil shattered. (Mr. Student) *A recurring gag in the show involving him was how hard it is for him to count, even when it is very easy. *Another running gag is on how he is often referred to as different types of beasts (Big foot, Godzilla, Sasquawk). In Mr. Tickleschmootz, he states he is slightly larger than an Ogre, but smaller than the Minotaur and the Yeti (He even has a chart to prove this). *It implied on several occasions he's very rich. (Mr. Servant, Mr. Invisible) *He secretly takes ballet (Mr Young, Mr. Ballerina) *He is a fan of classical music. (Mr. Sleep, Mr. Talent) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Antagonists Category:Bully